Return his embrace
by Hitsuiro Issa
Summary: Sequel to Blood roses. The result of him and Isabel pairing together. OC. RxR please.


Mr. Chumchum was an over-used teddy bear. His once brown fur was now with a tinge of grayish hue, and his shiny black pearl eyes were not as shiny as they once were. There were stitches on his face, mainly on the middle of his plushy forehead and on the left side of his cheek. His ears weren't so clean themselves- their inside colors were a dirty pink, and the fur around that were but tufts and unruly. Nevertheless, little Emmelyn loved Mr. Chumchum. After all, he was usually the one who accompanied her everywhere. Under the oak tree, beneath the bushes, beside a rock, under the bed, you name it. Though there were other people who wanted to get close to Emmelyn- like her father, who was always so busy and was rarely at home- but the little girl wanted to have the bear by her side. She loved him. And in a way, no matter how rich she and her father would ever be, and how hard her father tries to be loving towards her, Mr. Chumchum was Emmelyn's only family.

Perhaps that was the major problem for all rich families. Parents would work too hard to maintain their status they would forget or not find the time for their unfortunate little children. But Emmelyn was young, she did not understand. Maybe she would never, thinks the man with a frown. Oh no. Emmelyn might never learn if she strays too far away from everyone who wanted to help her.

It took him a lot of effort in finding the perfect substitute for a father when he would be gone. There were already a lot of people cancelled from his list; Emmelyn had shown nothing but indifference towards each of them. It was time to take matters into his own hands, assumes the man.

Emmelyn was the female-child version of himself. She had pale white skin, dark silky hair, and pointed elven ears. But there was one thing his daughter possessed what he didn't- the jade caring eyes of her mother. He had a piercing guilt of who that person might be.

In truth, Emmelyn could be perfectly qualified as the 'Sin'- the forbidden union between a Dark Elf and a Human. He knelt down and hugged his daughter close. She did not respond, only looking at her bear- yet he was used to that. He did not deserve his child's love. What would happen if Kha-Beleth would find out about...this? Would he take his only child, his only painful reminder of a woman he had loved so much, yet was forbidden to approach? His heart ached at the thought- no, he would not want to lose his darling little girl, the only offspring he had, who came from the woman he desired the most.

"Emmelyn," he calls, tenderly into her ear. "My child, my love. Will you listen to daddy? Look at me…" he pushed her face up with his finger, and they saw each other eye to eye. "It's a mistake, daddy." said his daughter. And he was terrified of the knowledge that blended in her wonderful jade eyes- so full of knowledge, of understanding! There was something deep in them, a secret longing, perhaps? Or just an abyss of her childish whims?

But after awhile, the comprehension was gone, and she has gone back to looking at her bear. He felt his heart weep, and tears stung his eyes. Maybe Emmelyn was lost to him forever.

He lets her go, rising to his feet. Emmelyn did not flinch nor had shown any movement in accordance to his- she was merely smiling at her toy. "Isabel," he speaks, his voice quivering, "Oh Isabel. What have I done? I brought a child into this world...and the child does not want me! It's your fault..." He covered his face with his fists. "It's your sin."

At this, Emmelyn looked up at her father. There was not sympathy or worry in her eyes; only the childish confusion. She wasn't filled with guilt- no, Emmelyn was a good girl. Or maybe it could be just mild curiosity- whatever it was, she looked up at her father, and stated, "It is not mother's. It is yours." An accusation.

She left him there, meaning to go back inside her room, and maybe put a red ribbon on her toy's head. Yes, perhaps that would be nice. And a little tea party with her dolls. What a splendid way to spend the afternoon. Maybe the time would come when her father would open his eyes; open his mind to the complex work of life. When that time comes, she would return his embrace.


End file.
